


Things Worth Remembering

by theislandatnoon



Category: South Park
Genre: AU, Fluff, Ghosts, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theislandatnoon/pseuds/theislandatnoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig has a problem with some loud uninvited guests and only Tweek can fix it- or so he thinks.  Tweek is less than thrilled. Kenny thinks it's funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Worth Remembering

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks, Mardeleste here. This is my first South Park fic so I still have to improve a lot on many things. I hope you like this story though, this witchcraft!AU has been on my mind for quite sometime and I like it a lot. Witchcraft has always been super interesting to me, but I'm not a witch so I'll probably take lots of artistic liberties, haha. This is just an introductory chapter, hopefully we can move on with the better stuff later, sorry it's a bit shit. There will be fluffy moments later, I promise!

In all of his years on this earth, Craig has always been remarkably average. His life has been relatively peaceful and uneventful as a life on South Park could be. And that was not a bad thing; Craig didn’t mind it one bit. On the contrary, he took pride of the fact, and even considered it a fundamental part of his personality. What made Craig was his averageness. The classic, standard teenager.

  
He looked at himself in the mirror every morning and found a strange comfort in the plainness of his features. Not even Stan Marsh could look more like the average American teen, which was saying something. That being said, Craig was understandably unhappy about the recent turn of events in his life.

  
He inspectioned the dark circles below his eyes in the mirror, which were steadily darkening each day. His hair was kind of a mess because he didn’t have time to take a shower, so he ran his fingers through it in an attempt to fix it before giving up and putting on an old beanie. This, Craig thought, looking disapprovingly at his disheveled appearance, was not his usual look. He heard a car pull up the street and recognized the sound as Token’s car.

  
“Hey, asshole, your ride is here!” He heard from the living room. He got out of the bathroom and into his room to grab his bag and his coat and went down the stairs. He looked resentfully at the basement door when he passed by it. Ruby was sitting in the living room watching cartoons, her bag already on her side. His parents were already at work.

  
“Hey, dipshit, aren’t you late for school?” He told her while he got his keys out of the bowl. Ruby didn’t look back at him to answer.

  
“Karen’s late, but we still have time.”

  
“Ok, whatever. Don’t forget to lock the door when you go out,” he said as he reached out to the front door. He would usually tag Ruby along their car ride when she was late, being a good big brother and all, but she could probably manage it today on her own. The lack of sleep was beginning to make him a bit grumpy, the house creeped him out and he felt a headache begin to form on his temples. He just wanted to sleep right now.

  
He heard Ruby’s affirmative hum just as he heard Token’s car honk. It wasn’t that cold that day in South Park, which was a real fucking miracle. Token waved at him from the driver’s seat, Clyde sat beside him as usual.

  
“Hey nerds.” He said as he (finally!) got on the back seat. He liked taking the back seat. A lot of space, great place to nap. He didn’t understand why people liked to ride shotgun all the time.

  
“Hey. I’m going to fail my Physics test.” Clyde said, eyes on his notes.

  
“Hey, Craig. That’s not true, Clyde.” Token said.

  
Clyde let out a whine. Because if there was something Clyde was very good at, it was whining. “My dad is going to kill me.”

  
“That,” Craig said, “is _absolutely_ not true.” Clyde’s father was actually really… mellow. Craig actually felt bad for the man sometimes, he loved Clyde too much to be really harsh on him. It was a good thing that Clyde was actually too much of a goody-two shoes to take advantage of it though. His parents, by comparison, were a million times worse than Clyde’s father. A million.

  
“Ok, but if I don’t pass this test my dad is not going to let me go to Token’s party, man.” He said, leaning back on his seat like a sulking child. “I need a reason to talk to Bebe.”

  
Craig severally doubted that Clyde would muster the confidence to actually go and talk to Bebe, in any situation, as he had the confidence of a one year old child. But Token’s parties were always fun. He was also looking forward to it, actually. He just did not want to miss one and not get to see every single one of his classmates acting like idiots. Also, this year they were actually even going to have a Halloween bonfire, which secretly sounded like coolest thing in his mind for some reason.

  
“Chill, you’ve been studying for like what? Three days? You got this.” He offered, looking out the window. The actual trajectory to school wasn’t really long, Ruby could surely make it on time, he thought struggling to keep his eyes open.

  
Clyde looked at him for a moment. He then turned to Token again. “Token, Craig is being supportive. I’ve waited for this moment my entire life.”

  
“Dude, fuck you, I take it back.” He said grumpily as he moved to lay down on Token’s comfy leather seats. Token just laughed along with Clyde, the asshole. He was the kind of person who would laugh at other people’s rude jokes but never say anything mean himself, which was a fact Craig had found frustrating when he was younger. People tended to get the impression that Token was the nicest out of the three of them even though they had the exact same humor. Nowadays Craig found it less annoying and more amusing though, for the just the same reasons. How can nobody notice that _all three_ of them were assholes? He called that growing up, honestly.

  
“I’m kidding, man.” Clyde chuckled. “But seriously what’s up with you? Couldn’t sleep again?”

  
“Yeah,” he rubbed his eyes and yawned. “And I feel like I dreamt about something but I can’t remember what. I’m gonna take a nap,” he said, accommodating himself a bit more and moving his arm to rest his head on it. “Wake me up in three hours. Or maybe tomorrow.”

  
“Ghosts kept you up all night?” He heard one of them say. He was so tired that he barely managed to reply.

  
“Yup.” He fell asleep almost immediately after that.

 

* * *

 

It felt like he slept for two minutes before being waken by Clyde. Craig felt his mood improve a little as he catched a glimpse of the school building though, which was bizarre. Craig usually shared his fellow classmates excitement for the prospect of education, which was none, but being in school meant not being at home, so it was sincerely welcomed right now.

  
“I feel like I’m forgetting something,” he said as they walked down the hallway. He had the feeling he had dreamt again in the car, but he couldn’t make out his mind about what was it about if that were the case. Maybe fire? He had the vague idea of yellow and orange. Craig have always hated dreaming, now it felt like he had a knot in his mind.

  
“Mm? Like what?” Token said as he stopped to open his locker. Clyde had gone to the bathroom, but he had a different class for first period so he had told them he’ll see them later.

  
He shrugged. “I don’t really know.”

  
“Well, when you remember you can come tell me.”

  
“Thanks, dude.” Craig rolled his eyes as he went to his own locker. It was weird, he felt the answer he was looking for just on the tip of his tongue. It felt like when you can’t remember the really mundane stuff. Like how is the coffee brand your mom likes called, or which drawer is the sock drawer. The layout of your aunt’s house. The name of that kid back on fourth grade.

  
It was bothering him. It has been bothering him the whole week, actually, if he really thought about it. Craig frowned and paused on his locker combination.

  
And that's when the revelation hit him suddenly like a ton of bricks, and he felt much more awake.

 

Had he been dreaming the entire week? He thought so. Has it been the same dream every time? What, eight days in a row now? He was now also pretty sure. It started last Wednesday. All this shit had started last Wednesday.

  
_“You guys won’t believe me,” he had said as soon as he arrived at their table at lunch time that Thursday. “But I think I saw a ghost on my basement last night.”_

  
_There were a few beats of silence. “A-a ghost?” Jimmy deadpanned._

  
_“Yeah, a ghost.”_

  
A fucking piece of shit ghost.

  
Now, Craig has never been a super believer in paranormal stuff; in fact, he had always fell more on the skeptical side of the argument. He guessed he had always thought those types of things didn’t happen to people like him and that he would never have to think about it. But after seeing that thing standing on the middle his basement in the middle of the night, it had proved very difficult getting it out of his head. Also, he was now sure he hated supernatural things.

  
He had tried to rationalize it in various ways too. As any sane, rational person, he first thought it was someone trying to get into the house for some reason, maybe a burglar or someone trying to prank him, - which, okay, would obviously be fucked up, but who knew in this town? He wouldn’t put it past Marsh and his crew- but he knew the windows were all closed, and that there was no other way into the basement but the door he unlocked to get there and that someone trying to break in would’ve probably tried to run or hide instead of standing there for two minutes staring back.

  
He actually didn’t see their face. But it felt like they were staring back.

  
He remembered reading the wall clock in vivid detail too, so he hadn’t been dreaming either. He read somewhere that you can’t read anything when you’re dreaming, and the red glowing “2:56 a.m.” was ingrained in his mind. The logical answer was one, and one only: Ghosts.

  
Needless to say, his family wasn’t at all impressed with his reasoning. Ruby has been calling him ‘Spooky’ since he brought it up the next morning, after confirming that nobody had been up the night before. She earned herself a fake spider on her bed the next day.

  
Craig scanned the mass of students crowding the hallway, his headache now a lot bigger. This whole thing was incredibly annoying. He only wanted to know how to fix it and go back to his normal, mundane, unexciting life. And he knew that to do that he _had_ to remember.

  
And that was exactly when the moment of epiphany came. Literally. The moment he saw Tweek Tweak go down the hallway. Relief came over him suddenly. _Of course,_ he thought, _that’s it._ Everything came into place, the metaphorical knot in his mind untied. Tweek’s been the person in his dreams, every single night since that day. Tweek was going to help him. He just knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> There's not much Tweek on this chapter, but next chapter forward he'll be here, I promise. I'm excited for next chapter! The story it's all planned out, but not written. I won't promise fast updates 'cause it's also my first multi-chapter fic, but I'll try my best! I'll also try to change the my writing style so that next chapters are lighter to read. Can you tell I'm really frustrated with this chapter? Ha ha h a. I'll really like to know what you guys think. You can also hit me up at my tumblr, mardeleste. Ugh, I've talked for too long. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
